


Rien de plus qu'un moins

by CometNocta



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Angst, Français | French, Langage cru
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CometNocta/pseuds/CometNocta
Summary: Tu vas l'appeler. Tu vas l'appeler putain. Avant de devenir rien de plus qu'un moins.





	

Son nom sur l’écran de ton vieux portable, avec c’te vieille image que t’as mis là juste parce que ça le foutait en rogne. Qu’il fait sombre, dans c’te piaule. Faudrait peut être que t’envisages d’allumer, de te faire à bouffer, d’accrocher un faux sourire sur tes lèvres dès demain. Ça va faire sept ans que tu fais ça, après tout, prétendre, survivre, t’accrocher. Jusque là ça a tellement bien payé, hein. Qu’est-ce qu’elle penserait de toi, là, ta femme ?

Le masque tombe sur le canapé. Elle est où, ta belle promesse ? Tu parles d’un héros.

P’tain qu’il te nargue, cet écran. Tu vas l’appeler. Tu vas l’appeler bordel. Parce que ça va pas et que quand il est là, t’oublies un peu. T’avance. Tu rapprends à vivre, et t’as l’impression de goûter le monde, de prendre un nouveau souffle.

Ton doigt tremble misérablement devant l’écran. Tu fermes les yeux, et son visage réapparaît sous tes yeux. Et si c’était vrai, toutes ces conneries ? S’il était temps pour vous de prendre deux chemins distincts ? Tu sais pas pourquoi mais ça te tort les tripes, ça fait couler les larmes, et ça te lacère le cœur.

Cette image est vraiment stupide, franchement. Tu sais même plus si tu pleures ou si tu ris tiens. Qu’est-ce qu’elle penserait de toi, là, ta gamine ? Cette gosse pour qui tu décrocherais la lune. Parce que t’es comme un con à chialer devant une image ridicule sur ton portable. Ce truc est ta seule lumière dans c’te piaule trop sombre. C’est pathétique. Tu te croyais au dessus de ça. Mais en fait non, c’est eux qui ont raison. T’es qu’un raté, un misérable, un pauvre con. Trop vieux pour ce boulot, trop vieux pour tes idéaux, pour tes rêves.

Tu sais pas trop quand exactement t’as commencé à penser comme eux. Une partie de toi hurle encore, un peu. Mais t’es trop crevé, trop épuisé par tout ça. Broyé comme la vieille carlingue sur laquelle tu t'es explosé ce matin.  
Son nom sur l’écran, encore. Même pas son vrai nom. Juste un surnom débile que t’as trouvé parce qu’il commençait à te taper sur les nerfs à s’agiter dans tous les sens. Tant de souvenirs derrière un seul mot, et d’un coup, t’es submergé. Assailli par ses yeux, son sourire, ses peurs et ses craintes, et tu sais pas quoi en faire. Tu la connais, pourtant, la réponse, mais elle te terrifie. Elle te fout encore plus les pétoches que la vision morbide du corps de ta femme recouvert d’un linceul blanc, qui te réveille toutes les nuits. T’étais même pas avec elle, putain. Tu faisais le mariole à la télé. Saloperie de promesse.

Rien à foutre, t’appelle. Tu sonneras pathétique, avec ton invit’ de dernière minute, à minuit passée, mais tu t’en fous. Tu seras avec lui, alors ça ira. Tu serres le badge fort contre ton poing en appuyant sur l’écran. 

Décroche, décroche, décroche.

Et t’attends. T’attends, inlassablement, et t’as l’impression de ne faire que ça dans ta vie.  
Rien, putain, encore. Si lui il t'abandonne, tu vas plus pouvoir gérer.  
Tu serres le badge contre ton cœur, en serrant les dents, et ton portable s’éclate au bas du canapé.

Il avait décroché.

**Author's Note:**

> Écrit le 26/01/2015


End file.
